Lira
Sang'gre of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, is the daughter of Hara Amihan of Lireo, and Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. Switched in infancy with her cousin Mira, she grew up in the human world. She is designated by Emre, the supreme deity of Encantadia, as a Luntaie - the instrument to unify the estranged daughters of Queen Minea and restore peace in Encantadia as seen by Cassiopea and Ades. For a long time, it was thought that Lira, as Amihan's only daughter, would be the heiress to the throne. However, Amihan designated as her successor to the throne her younger sister Danaya in her last will, bypassing her own daughter, because it was perceived that she was then unprepared for the role.Episode 146, as per Alena Upon the accession of her father, Ybrahim, as King of New Sapiro, she became heiress presumptive, as her father's only child.Episode 148 Lira was promoted as a full-fledged Sang'gre after being trained by Cassiopea. According to Mira, "Lira" is a type of gem.Episode 38 She is Mira's best friend and closest confidante. Due to their closeness, they consider themselves as partners-in-crime. She was chosen by the Earth Gem to become its new master, as the successor of Hara Danaya. Lira becomes the mother of Diwani Cassandra of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, who came from a lock of her hair. Lira appears in Mulawin vs. Ravena as a guest character, along with Hara Pirena of Hathoria. Appearance Upon arriving at Encantadia, Cassiopea gave her purple training gear and cloak. Lira then received a golden battle armor from Vish'ka in recognition of her courage. Unlike her mother and aunts, she simply wears the golden armor over her purple robes. A lambana, the emblem of Lireo is depicted at the center of this armor while two sarangays, emblem of Sapiro, are depicted at the shoulder pads of the armor. Her armor was upgraded to adopt silver and blue in her color scheme - similar to her mother's signature color. Lira was then given light-blue gown and an ornate coronet by Pirena, who was pretending to be Amihan. While she is in effect of Ether's curse (which made everybody within Encantadia forget about her) even after she reverted back from her sarangay form, Amihan made her dama and she wears a dama outfit with the same design as that originally worn by Gurna. Upon the lifting of the curse of Ether, Lira wore a light blue dress, similar to the shades adopted by her mother, and a golden circlet - similar to Mira. She also adopted purple as part of her color scheme. This dress is similar to what her grandaunt, Amihan, wore when she visited Queen MineaEpisode 1 After liberating Lireo once more from the hands of Hathoria, Lira wore a new coronet ornate with circular purple gems.Episode 143 After many years, upon succeeding Cassiopea's test, Lira dons a blue regal gown similar to the former gown of her Ashti Alena. Her new appearance seems to be a mixture of her mother, Hara Amihan, and Ashti Alena. After the Earth Gem chose her as its new master, Lira adopted the training gear of her Ashti-Hara Danaya of Lireo. In special occasions, she dons her royal Sapiryan outfitEpisode 172 representing her status as the Earth Gem's chosen master. Personality Raised in the mortal world, Lira grew up lacking the social grace of a homegrown Encantada. As such, she talks in slang or fashion, much to the confusion of Encantados who hear her. Lira's upbringing from her foster parents, Dado and Amanda, made her humble and hardworking. Amanda groomed her to be a cheerful and kind woman; resulting her to make fun even in the most precarious situations. Lira has a limited English vocabulary. She sometimes uses gay lingo. Imaw, after Lira confronted her parents regarding her participation to the skirmish with Hathoria, believes that Lira's qualities are fitting that of a Queen of Lireo and he will not be surprised if this is the reason why Emre did not bless Amihan with other children.Episode 87 She sometimes gets annoyed on how overprotective her parents is to her - since Amihan and Ybrahim were not able to care for Lira over a long period of time. Ybrahim commented that Lira's personality may originate from her royal Sapiryan and Diwata heritage.Episode 87 Unlike her cousin, Mira, Lira is an optimist; she is hoping that peace will be restored in Encantadia and defeat Hagorn without using arms. Lira is very slow to anger but when provoked may unleash her wrath - such as Lira's reaction of Berto blackmailing her. Lira seems to inherit some traits from her mother and ashtis. Being selfless as her mother, Amihan; her heart being full of love just like her Ashti Alena; being gutsy, stubborn, and brave just like her Ashti Danaya; being resourceful, impatient, and prideful just like her Ashti Pirena. Emre, however, said that, unlike other beings, Lira is not thirsty for power - even when offered another brilyante that could match the power of the Sang'gres.Episode 117 Lira easily gives her trust, especially to those she considers as family - like Pirena, which Imaw is worried of but Amihan rebuffs him about it since she considers this as a valuable trait.Episode 128 Lira has deep affections and love for her mother, Amihan, that she is willing to do everything for her and die with her if need be.Episode 134 The demise of Amihan broke her heart to the point she questioned whether or not Amihan really loved her; but her hope was revived upon learning from her father, Ybrahim, that Amihan may return as an ivtre.Episode 140 Despite being far from Encantadia since birth, Lira prioritizes the welfare of the continent above anything else; she loathes the idea of selfishness over Encantadia as seen in some episodes - a trait she inherited from her mother, Amihan, and her grandmother, Minea. Her compassion to her fellow Diwatas was evidenced when she condoled with them upon the death of their loved ones during the war; she also assisted in cleaning the floors of the throne room despite her royal status as Princess of Lireo and heir presumptive.Episode 143 Lira, despite being resurrected for the second time, still openly insults Ether (calling her babaeng uod) and Arde in front of their faces despite being revered gods of EncantadiaEpisode 208. Just like her relatives and diwata ancestors, Lira is stubborn. Wantuk and Ybrahim even commented that this is from her Sang'gre heritage much to the annoyance of Danaya, Pirena, and Alena - who are also stubborn in their younger days. Lira's alternate names for others Having been raised in the human world, Lira has developed some antics as part of her speech. Lira has a habit of calling Encantados, territories, and her fellow humans names: *Muyak - alitaptap (firefly)Episode 48 and kulisap (insect)Episode 50, BFF (Best Flying Friend)Episode 75 *Mulawin (Pagaspas and Lakan) - birdmanEpisode 59 *Bandido - taong mukhang espasol (rice cake man)Episode 61 *Kalasag (Ybarro) - Batman *Cassiopea - Model na diwata (fairy model)Episode 70; Tita Cassiopea (Aunt Cassiopea)Episode 149; Great-great-grandmother or Great grandma CassiopeaEpisode 154 *Former Carcero prisoners - Samahan ng mga Frog (group of frogs)Episode 73 *Hitano - pasaway na bouncer (stubborn bouncer)Episode 77 *Kahlil - Cute Curly BoyEpisode 84 *Imaw - Mamaw (monster)Episode 85 *Banak and Nakba - MinionsEpisode 85 *Paopao - Taba (fat boy)Episode 93 *Ether - Bwisit na ahas (vexatious snake);Oversized na uod (oversized worm)Episode 95; Babaeng uod (Worm woman)Episode 208 *Evades - Taong sibuyas (onion man)Episode 98; Mr. Sibuyas (Mr. Onion); Lolo Evades (Grandpa Evades) *Pirena - Celia Rodriguez ng Encantadia (Celia Rodriguez of Encantadia)Episode 103, Ashti kong masungit (my surly aunt)Episode 121 *Arde - Higanteng Tuko (giant gecko); Panginoon ng mga Epal at mga Trolls (Lord of meddlers and trolls); Dragon na Kokak (croak dragon)Episode 116; Mascot ng Chinese Restaurant (Chinese restaurant's mascot)Episode 208. *Mira - Bessy (best friend)Episode 120 *Hagorn - ungas (stupid)Episode 129, Lolong HalimawEpisode 208, Lolo Hip-hopEpisode 209 *Hadezar - zombieEpisode 137 *Amihan - inay, nanay, mother dearestEpisode 143 *Etheria - amusement park *Andora - babaeng mais (corn woman)Episode 181 History Infancy Minea prayed to Emre for a suitable mate for Queen Amihan, her daughter. Ybarro was chosen by the butterfly sent by Emre, and he meets Amihan in a dream. Through it, Amihan became pregnant. All Lireo rejoiced at the news. Just before Lira was born, Minea gets shot by an archer, killing her. Amihan pursues the assassin, but she had to return home because it is time to give birth to Lira. Her mother and her aunts rejoiced at her birth, saying that though they had lost their mother, a new heir had been born. When Ybarro visited Alena in the palace and learned that Lira had been conceived through a dream, he realized the implication that he is Lira's father. When Pirena returned to Lireo, she was forgiven by Queen Amihan. Danaya did not believe in her sister's sincerity, and invoked the power of the Earth Gem to prevent Pirena from ever hurting Lira. Alena invoked the power of the Water Gem to make Lira pure of heart but strong. Infant Lira was left in the care of Ades. Ades was devoted to her new charge, but Gurna succeeds in duping her to leave Lira for a while. Pirena switches her daughter with a niece, casting a spell on Mira to make her resemble Lira (at least in infancy). She takes Lira away. In the forest, Pirena attempted to kill Lira, but fails because of the protection given by Danaya. Pirena decides to leave Lira in the human world. Muyak sees everything and follows them. Muyak was trapped with Lira in the human world when Pirena returned to Encantadia and closed the portal. The infant Lira was found by a childless couple, Amanda and Dado, who decided to adopt her as "Milagros" (Miracle), with the nickname "Mila." Childhood Mila grew up loved by her adoptive parents. Muyak would appear to Mila and no one else, and told Mila not to tell anyone else about her. The fortune-teller Flora tells Amanda to beware of Mila, for she is "different" from them. A day before Mila's birthday, she played with her friends over a bridge. Mila almost fell, but she was rescued by Dado. But Dado slipped and fell to the water, where he drowned. She cries when Dado's body was found. At Dado's wake, Flora reminds Berto, Amanda's brother, of her warning about Mila. Amanda starts blaming Mila for Dado's death. Berto attempts to drive Mila away, but she refused. He attempted to hit her with his belt, but she vanished. Berto freaks out and becomes convinced that Mila is demonic. He returns home and prepares stuff to hunt Mila down. Muyak explains to Mila that she is a Sang'gre, a powerful type of diwata, and had undergone her banyuhay (metamorphosis), using her first power as a Sang'gre — teleportation. Muyak explains that Mila actually came from Encantadia. Mila believes her, and begs the portal of Asnamon to open. Later, Berto tries to attack Mila, but Amanda manages to stop him. Amanda finally warms up to Mila again. Anthony Mila grew up assisting Amanda in selling clothes on the street. Sometimes they were apprehended by policemen, but Mila uses her powers to teleport away. Muyak taught Mila rudimentary combat skills. At one time, Mila and Amanda were caught in a drunken brawl, but Mila manages to save Amanda by moving very fast. Amanda now knows that Mila really had powers. Amanda authorized Mila to look for a place they could rent, so they could continue selling without being bothered by the police. A young man named Anthony saw her about to get hit by a vehicle, so he pushes her out of the way. Mila moves very fast and saves Anthony just in time, before he gets hit. There was mutual attraction between them. Berto, who had been stalking Mila to get evidence of her powers, manages to capture the scene on video. Mira and Amihan Mila was running away from the police to avoid being blamed for a snatching incident. She bumps into Mira, who had crossed the Tree of Asnamon. Mila apologized to her but continued running when the police came close. Mila later bumps into Amihan. Amihan asked for assistance in finding her daughter. Amihan was charmed by Mila. Mila tried to help her as much as she could, but Amihan sees Mira eventually. Amihan thanks Mila and leaves. Muyak later tells Mila that the portal had reopened, so they should cross it as soon as possible. Mila hesitated for a moment because of Amanda, but Muyak told her they could return later. But when they arrived, the portal was already closed. Sickness of Amanda When Mila returned home, she saw Amanda unconscious. In the hospital, they learned that Amanda suffered from a heatstroke. Amanda refused to get a proper check up, thinking that it would be a waste of money. With some urging from Berto, Mila decides to steal. Using her powers, she snatched the bag that had been snatched by another snatcher. Amanda was not pleased by Mila's crime, saying that she would never make use of such money. Mila tried to have the money returned, but Berto had already spent it. Mila goes to church and asked forgiveness for what she had done. When Mila was about to leave the church, she encountered Pirena, who tried to kill her. Mila introduced herself as the princess of Lireo, but Pirena persisted in attacking. The protection of the Earth Gem endured, protecting her from Pirena's attacks. Defeated, Pirena leaves. Mila tells this incident to Muyak, who was sure that it was Pirena. Amanda later makes Mila promise never to use her powers to do bad things again. Work Mila decides to look for work so that she could support the family. Running away from the police, Berto passes the bag he snatched to Mila. The police arrested Mila, who was unable to teleport since Anthony was present. Anthony's friend Dina insisted on filing charges, so Mila was imprisoned. She was later released when Dina decided to withdraw the charges against her, thanks to Anthony. Mila was able to find a job in Anthony's company, but since she finished high school, she was appointed as an Administrative Assistant in Marketing, a department held by Dina. She was later demoted to a Janitress, due to Dina's antics. Return, First Death and Resurrection Mila eventually meets her aunt Alena, her cousin Mira and then her aunt Danaya in the human world. With the help of the Mulawin Lakan, they returned to the world of Encantadia through a Sky Portal. Cassiopea tells Danaya and Lira to go to Devas to obtain a blessing for Lira's new sword, Avatar. On the way, they obtained a gold armor for Lira from the master blacksmith Vish'ka. Hagorn later ambushed them and kills Lira by exploiting a weakness of the ivictus ability. In Devas, Lira passes the test of Ades by insisting on her intent to see her mother again. She receives the blessing she had sought. With the help of Pagaspas and Lakan, Danaya obtains the Gintong Binhi and Lira was revived. Lira was then separated from Danaya, and gets captured by Asval, who brings her to Lireo, now under Pirena's control. Pirena pretends to be Amihan to keep Lira in custody, planning to use Lira later on against Amihan. Lira later discovers the ruse with the help of Ades, and encounters Amihan on the way. Thinking that she was Pirena and not Amihan, Lira stabs her. Lira escapes from the palace and encounters Adhara and LilaSari. She thinks they were friendly to the diwatas, and accompanies them back to their camp. When she learned the truth, she was bound, and later imprisoned within a crystal. Amihan sought her out, which leads to a duel with Adhara, ending in the latter's death. The crystal was taken by Ether, who entrusted it to Hagorn. After the marriage of Hagorn and LilaSari, LilaSari becomes curious about the crystal and inadvertently released Lira. After some wandering, Amihan and Lira were finally reunited. Amihan brought Lira to her new camp, in the old palace of Sapiro, where she meets the other members of her mother's court, as well as her father Ybrahim. The family of Amihan, Ybrahim and Lira had a brief but happy reunion in the Palace of Sapiro. Curses Eventually, Hagorn found out their whereabouts and decides to attack Sapiro. Amihan and Ybrahim decided to meet him in the battlefield, where Lira decided to join the battle. In the midst of battle, Amihan ordered Muros to take Lira to safety. Lira gets separated from Muros and gets attacked by Kahlil, under Hagorn's orders. Danaya stabs the Kahlil twice, not knowing that it was her nephew. She was horrified when they learned that it was Kahlil. When Alena learned about the death of Kahlil in Danaya's hands, she was enraged that Danaya decided to kill her son so that Lira would live. Alena decided to vent her anger on Lira. She captured Lira with Pirena's help and revokes her blessing of enchanted voice. Later, Ether corners Lira and transforms her into a goat-like beast, and made everyone think that Lira had been slain by Pirena in infancy. Lira struggles with the curse until she obtains help from her cousin Mira, who had come from the human world unaffected by Ether's memory curse. They go to the Tree of Life guarded by Evades, which restored Lira's true form and voice. Mira returned to the human world, but Lira finds out that the memory curse remained. Lira then becomes her mother's dama. The question of Amihan's succession arose, and Amihan decided that Mira will succeed her. Lira went to fetch her cousin in the human world. Later, she asked aid from Cassiopea, who advised her to go to Devas to obtain Emre's aid. She took Wantuk and Wahid with her. After some adventures, Lira and her party almost reached Devas, but they were blocked by Arde. Arde gobbles her up, but he spits her out after she attacked his throat with her sword. Emre and Kahlil fetched Lira and took her to Devas. In Devas, Emre offers Lira many things, such as treasure and power, but Lira said it would be enough for her if she would be remembered again by her family. Emre gives Lira a potion, which would do what she wished. On their way home, Hagorn captures Lira and turns her over to Ether, who imprisoned her within a tree. Lira drinks her potion, and everyone's memories about her returned. Amihan managed to make Hagorn reveal her location, and rescues her. They celebrated Christmas in Lireo, where she sings a song and tricks her parents to kiss each other. Fall of Hathoria When the diwatas got custody of Pirena, Lira tried her best to warm up to her aunt and to reconcile her with her sisters. Lira was disappointed when Pirena decided to escape. In the midst of an intense war against Hathoria, Lira convinced Imaw to attempt to mediate with Pirena. Imaw reveals to Pirena that her mother loved her, and this makes Pirena side with her sisters once more. Amihan decided to sacrifice her life in order to return as an ivtre that could defeat Hagorn's Hadezar army. Lira mourned her mother's loss, and rejoiced when she returned as an ivtre. She became sad when she learned that Amihan's return was only temporary. Lira attempted to go to Devas to fetch her mother, but Emre would not allow it. They were able to speak to each other one last time. Lira was present during the coronation of her father as King of Sapiro. Period of Peace under Hara Danaya Upon receiving instructions from Bathalang Emre and her mother, Amihan, Lira proceeded in training with the art of the sword guided by her Ashti Pirena but due to the trauma of the sword killing her mother, Lira decided to be trained in strengthening her innate power by her Ashti Alena.Episode 148 After many years, Lira, together with her cousin, Mira, was able to pass Cassiopea's test, giving them the right to be called Sang'gres. Her training resulted her to become proficient in unleashing elemental projectiles, sonokinesis, and aerokinesis. Her father, Rama Ybrahim, gave her a gold and silver shield with a sapphire stone as her additional armor to protect herself. Return of Etheria Lira and Mira got very annoyed and distressed by their ashtis because they were not given an opportunity to prove themselves as defenders of Encantadia. Out of the desire to prove themselves, Lira and Mira went to Etheria but were almost killed by Avria until Pirena intervened to save them from her wrath. Back in Lireo, Pirena scolded the two even calling them a pain in their family. Lira had a prophetic dream that she will be harmed by someone. Hara Avria captured her in order to kill her personally. Lira attempted to fend off Avria using the powers she strengthened, but Avria simply brushed it off even remarking that her powers are not strong enough to defeat her - showing she is too young. Avria almost succeeded in choking Lira without Paopao's intervention. Lira finally met Ariana and decided to make fun of her by conjuring an argona (dragon) illusion much to the latter's horror. Imaw confronted Lira on this shenanigan; Lira pointed out that Ariana seems not to have enough skills or magical power to be chosen by the Air Gem - even easily frightened by her magic. Imaw chastised Lira pointing out her erroneous behavior may be the reason why the Air Gem did not choose her, he expressed his disappointment that entitlement and jealousy seem to consume her once good personality.Episode 166 Lira attempted many things just to prove herself to everyone that she can be a gem master. But she came to realization that she became more entitled than she were - forgetting they will be the next generation of leaders in Encantadia; Lira and Mira approached the new keepers and apologized for their rude behavior. Due to this reconciliation, the Earth Gem chose her as its new master. Before leaving to Capade, Rama Ybrahim reminded her to never forget the lessons given to her by the late Hara Amihan of Lireo and that there are two races who rely on her - Diwata and Sapiryan. This seems to overwhelmed her at first but she made up her mind to be trained by Cassiopea. At Capade, she witnessed Cassiopea summoning a battalion of Hadezars as part of their first trial. Lira suddenly remembered that these entities were the reason why her beloved mother had to sacrifice herself. She complained that they are in an disadvantage because Cassiopea barred them from using any weapon or magic; Wantuk chastised her about her complaints remarking what would her father say when he hears her almost giving up immediately. Lira used her ivictus powers to save Paopao from Hadezar capture. Lira reasoned out that Cassiopea might understand their situation otherwise they could have been killed. As punishment for breaking Cassiopea's rules, Imaw ordered the new keepers to fill up the empty vessels with enchanted vessels. Lira complained that this will take a huge amount of effort and called in unfair. Imaw told her that after many years Lira has yet to learn patience and exerting efforts to achieve her ends. After many hours, Lira attempted to cool down Deshna after her frustrated outburst. Lira told Deshna that she understood her on how it's like to lose a mother but they are not strong enough to defeat Avria and her soldiers. Lira and Paopao were able to deliver the last drop of water needed to fill the jar. Second Death and Resurrection Lira was murdered by Asval through multiple gunshots. Ariana grieves over the death of Lira. Lira's death forces her father Rama Ybrahim to swear revenge against the Etherians. While her corpse in inside the royal palace of Lireo, Cassiopea took a strand of her hair and declared that from this will come the new hope of Encantadia. Arde appears inside the room in Lireo where the bodies of Lira and Mira interred and he revives them. The goal of Hagorn is to use Lira and Mira as hostages in order to bargain not just the elemental gems but demand other things to the Diwatas and Sapiryans. Lira maintained her open defiance to Bathalumang Ether and Arde including Hagorn. She vowed revenge upon their prior deaths caused by Asval. Lira and Mira were rescued when Pirena tricked Hagorn into thinking that she gave him her Fire Gem. Hagorn retaliated by asking the help of Arde, who deprived Lira and Mira of their consciousness. Hagorn decided to give them illnesses as well when Pirena approached him but refused to give in to his demands. After the death of Deshna, Hagorn agreed to give the cure, but for either Lira or Mira only. Ybrahim gave Hagorn information on diwata plans in order to obtain the cure for Lira. Just after Alena made Ybrahim see his error, Pirena obtained the cure for Mira from Hagorn. Hagorn destroyed the remaining cure. Thus, Lira remained sick during the Final Battle against Hagorn. After the final war, Cassiopea, who is being revived by Emre to become a Bathaluman, miraculously heals Lira. Upon the reign of Hara Alena of Lireo, Cassiopea gives Lira an infant named Cassandra, daughter of Lira which is created from a lock of her hair, Cassiopea's blood and Amihan's ashes. Appearance outside Encantadia (2016) ''Mulawin vs. Ravena'' Sang'gre Lira is seen in the halls of Lireo doing her selfie with her cellphone. However when her aunt Hara Pirena of Hathoria is about to seek help from her sisters, Lira tells her that Hara Alena and Danaya are in the meeting with her father and Mira in Sapiro. Pirena tells her that Borona has just went to the human world. Lira suggests that they must need an Asnamon medallion in order to go to the human world.MvR Episode 49 Upon their arrival, Lira mentioned that she is not the only one who will help Pirena - where she revealed the Flute of the Mulawin in her ownership to seek the help of the Mulawins in fulfilling their mission in the human world (probably at the forest in Davao). When Pirena acknowledges her past sins against the Mulawins, Lira tells her to forgive them and move on from her dark past. She plays the flute, but Pirena comments that Lira is playing it in a wrong tune. However, Tuka and her Ravena army appears before them. Lira mistakenly thought of them as "Mulawins" that she called using the flute to seek help, but Pirena insists that they are the Ravenas and she tells her to prepare.Lira notices that the Mulawins they just met are the same as Pirena's color scheme. The two battles Tuka and her group of Ravenas. When Tuka is about to attack Lira, Pirena manages to duel her, until Lira uses her powers to beat Tuka by applying an uppercut on her. Lira plays the flute again in a right tune, until Malik arrives to greet them. Lira greets him back, much to Pirena's annoyance, as Malik accompanies them to Avila. In Avila, she is having a time taking selfies with Pagaspas (or Gas) and Lawiswis. When Lira sees Pagaspas' appearance, she wonders if Gas is the same Pagaspas of Encantadia, but Gas is unaware about the other Pagaspas' existence. She also asks if Gas and Wis have went to Lireo before, and the two answered that they have went there when they're being taken care of by Lira's mother, Hara Amihan. Until Lumbas explains that a certain Pagaspas that Lira had met is actually a Tabon and Dakila's companion who is sent to Encantadia for missions. Lira tells them that there was a genocide of Mulawins of Avalon made by the Hathors (during tye reign of Rama Hagorn of Hathoria) in Encantadia, and only Lakan and Pagaspas survived in Encantadia. Lira said that a certain Pagaspas that she had met in Encantadia and Lakan have never seen for a long time after her resurrection. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Speed Lira has the power to run and move at extremely high speeds, being unable to be clearly noticed by the human eye and appearing as a blur. She is currently the only character with this ability shown so far. Superhuman Strength When she and Pirena went to the human world to follow the Minokawa, they were attacked by Ravenas. As Tuka was about to attack Pirena, Lira ran towards the Ravena and gave her an uppercut that sent their enemy flying upwards. Energy Manipulation Lira can project energy blasts, waves and bolts by projecting her own energy, allowing her to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct her hits at her enemies. At first, she needed to invoke encantations before she can use this ability, but she was later seen using this power without saying anything. In Mulawin vs Ravena, Lira became sophisticated enough to shoot lightning bolts. Sonokinesis As a baby, Lira was blessed by Alena to have a beautiful voice once fully grown. In turn, aside from having such a beautiful voice, she was also blessed with the power of Sonokinesis. She became very proficient in using this ability to the point that she did not need wield the Avatar as her primary weapon.Episode 149 Her proficiency became excellent to the point she can order a rock to be pulverized, similar to Avria's power of long ago. Time manipulation Similar to the powers of Hara Avria of Etheria, Lira can manipulate time enough to temporarily revert the youth of Almiro and Anya. She admitted that this was the first time she used the said powerMvR Episode 53 Blessings Lira has acquired at least three blessings: *Earth Gem Blessing: Lira is protected from earth-based weapons.Episode 17 In Episode 92, Alena said that the protection is not only against Pirena, but against anyone.But some characters, such as Gurna and Asval, continue to claim that they could hurt Lira, without actually trying to do it. There are known exceptions: **Vulnerability during the state of ivictus: A weakness inherent in the invisibility aspect of the ivictus ability is the nullification of protective spells and blessings. Hagorn exploited this fact and managed to kill Lira. **Kahlil, who had been blessed by Pirena with the ability to kill Lira, through the Water Gem **Any weapon of divine origin as long as it was not forged using minerals from Encantadia. A Hadezar was able to harm Lira because their weapons are made from Balaak metal.Episode 142 **Weapons made in the human world.Episode 181 **Poisonous claws of a Hunyango.MvR Episode 51 *Water Gem Blessing: Lira's voice could calm animals. Danaya attributes it to the Water Gem.Episode 55 Revoked by Alena in Episode 92. Lira's normal voice was restored in Episode 98, but it is unknown if it still has its soothing power. Later, Lira uses her voice to pulverize the rocks as part of the training, which impressed Alena. *Devas Blessing: Granted by Ades in afterlife, its actual powers are as yet unknown, but its nature is protective.Episode 59 Possibly, it covers the ivictus vulnerability of Sang'gres, which caused Lira's death. Nature Affinity Due to having Sapiryan blood on her veins, Sang'gre Lira has powers pertaining to nature which includes understanding and talking to any pashnea.Episode 152 Latent Aerokinesis It can be implied that Lira can use aerokinesis even without the powers of the Air Gem. When Berto threatened to blackmail her, a sudden gush of wind began to encircle the area where Lira isEpisode 39 - though this came from her anger. In Mulawin vs Ravena, Lira can use aerokinesis in order to fly. She is one of the few Sang'gres who are able to show the ability to fly (others are Sang'gre Pirena with the Fire Gem and Hara Amihan of Lireo's ivtre). She can also command the wind to bring her to the location of anyone she pleases.MvR Episode 56 Spell-casting After having trained to use mystical energy as opposed to weaponry when it comes to battles, Lira was also seen performing a variety of spells. She was able to change hers and Mira's outfits through an incantation. Another example of this was when she conjured an illusion to frighten Ariana upon her arrival in Lireo. Potential powers Despite being more powerful than before, Hara Avria of Etheria commented she has yet to strengthen her innate power.Episode 164 Lira had two accurate prophetic dreams (Alena's life in danger and Avria attempting to kidnap her and Mira) implying she might have clairvoyance skills. Sang'gre powers As with every Sang'gre, Lira also has the power of Ivictus, which means she can turn invisible at will or teleport over long distances instantaneously. Other skills Lira received basic combat skills with Muyak, but she doesn't seem to be proficient in it when compared to the Encantados of Encantadia. Her combat skills are improving after Mira trained her; Lira can wield her sword more proficiently and was able to face six Hadezars - killing three during their battle.Episode 137 Due to her intense desire to avenge her mother's death, Lira accepted her Ashti Pirena's offer to train her in the art of combat.Episode 141 Despite becoming more proficient with the sword due to Pirena's guidance, she would rather strengthen her innate magical power due to the fact that a sword killed her mother. She is also trained by her Ashti Alena to strengthen her inherent vocal power.Episode 148 Her long stay at Encantadia made her more literate with Enchan and Enchan script with the help of her cousin, Mira. Being trained for many years, Lira became very proficient in hand-to-hand combat - enough to temporarily defeat Hera Juvila of Volo. After many years, Lira became versed with medicinal herbs in the realm - perhaps due to her training from Hara Duri-e Danaya of Lireo (a known healer in the realm) and the resident babaylans of Lireo. Weaponry Upon her arrival at Encantadia, Lira was given a golden sword named Avatar by Cassiopea as a gift. Lira eventually retired the sword from use in favor of honing her magical powers. Lira's golden armor was fashioned by the master blacksmith Vish'ka. Her armor color is later upgraded into silver and black with light blue cape, vaguely similar to her mother's armor. Lira has given by her father the Air Shield for defense upon becoming a Sang'gre. Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Adoptive family Songs of Lira *Episode 55 - Ang Awit ni LiraThe title of the song was originally "Pangarap ni Lira," sung by Jennylyn Mercado when she portrayed Lira in the original Encantadia series. *Episode 120 - Lira's Christmas song Trivia *Lira and her cousin, Mira, were conceived on the same night. They were born on the same night that their grandmother, Minea, died. *Lira's ancestry indicates that she is more of a Sapiryan than a diwata. Both her parents belong to Sapiryan royalty. *Recent Philippine jurisprudence grants Mila Filipino citizenship, on the presumption that foundlings found in the Philippines have Filipino parents (jus sanguinis principle). *Lira is 18 years old since Episode 25. This was hinted in Episode 31, and stated explicitly in Episode 71. *Klea Pineda has originally auditioned for the role of Lira before it went to Mikee Quintos, while the Muyak role went to Pineda instead. **If Klea Pineda had been chosen to portray Lira, she would be much like Jennylyn Mercado who portrayed the original Lira, as they're both Ultimate Female Survivors in their different seasons from reality show StarStruck. *Lira becomes the first character to have met all three deities, after meeting Arde. She had previously encountered Ether and Emre, but Emre had been disguised each time. Lira is the first living diwata whom Emre revealed himself.Episode 117 Lira hasn't meet two other deities Keros and Haliya yet. *Lira, perhaps out of ignorance, and of her frustration against the two, is the only being in Encantadia who openly insults Ether and Arde - calling them names - much to the displeasure of the two bathalumans. *Lira supports three love teams: YbrAmihan, DanQuil and MirAnthony. She is instrumental in drawing each pair closer together. *Amihan and Lira had similar predicaments during their temporary stay at Devas. Amihan was offered by Emre with a great reward, for being the noblest Queen of Lireo, and to be with her deceased parents, Raquim and Minea, which she refused for the sake of Encantadia. Episode 140 Lira faced similar temptations when she was offered wealth and power by Emre but she refused for the sake of her loved ones at Encantadia. *Lira's new armor seems to be a tribute to the original armor of Amihan in Encantadia (2005). *Lira's sonokinesis is alto. *Lira is the only known diwata/encantado who is resurrected twice **The first instance was due to her willpower and Danaya's efforts **The second instance was due to Bathalang Arde in order for her and Mira to become Hagorn's hostages against the Diwatas of Lireo and their allies. *Sang'gre Lira has been bypassed thrice as heiress to the royal thrones of Encantadia: **First bypass: When her mother, Hara Amihan of Lireo, chose Sang'gre Danaya as her heiress to the Diwata throne. This is due to being perceived as unprepared for the role. **Second bypass: When Hara Danaya of Lireo chose Sang'gre Alena of Lireo as her successor to the Diwata throne. **Third bypass: When Bathalumang Cassiopea of Encantadia declared Sang'gre Cassandra of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, daughter of Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, as the heiress to the Sapiryan throne after Rama Ybrahim's reign despite Lira's position as heiress presumptive to the throne of Sapiro. *In Mulawin vs. Ravena, Lira's powers became so sophisticated and powerful, she can be the most powerful Sang'gre in her generation - comparable to that of Hara Avria of Etheria. *In Mulawin vs. Ravena, Lira claims that when her ashti Danaya would be around to heal Malik in just "one touch". Lira indirectly refers to an afternoon soap Haplos, which stars Danaya's actress Sanya Lopez as its main protagonist. It seems that she could break the fourth wall. Version differences *Lira was portrayed by Jennylyn Mercado in 2005-2006 series. *In the original series, Lira is usually paired with Anthony. In this series, Lira is paired with Wahid and Paopao. *In the original series, Lira died twice and was resurrected twice: **The first instance was she was stabbed by Hagorn in the human world, and then she was revived due to the efforts of Danaya, Bagwis and Dakila using a mysterious medicine provided by Mercurio. **The second instance was she was granted the sleep of mortals by Cassiopea due to Anthony's death, and later she descended from Devas, with Armeo's help, to reunite with her mother and her daughter Diwani (later Hara) Cassandra of Lireo. *In the original series, Lira and her daughter Princess Cassandra of Lireo had to leave Encantadia for the human world on her mother's orders to ensure their safety from Ether's forces. *In the original series, Lira only had one direct confrontation against Ether, and even called her "Braguda wannabe." Braguda is the primary antagonist in Mars Ravelo's Darna (2005). *The similarity of Lira in the original and the 2016 series is their tendency to insult Ether: Lira (2005) even called Ether "loka-lokang bruha." *In the original series, Lira's sonokinesis is almost like soprano. *In the original series, Lira has paternal half-siblings aside from her half-brother Prince Kahlil of Sapiro: **Princess (later Queen) Armea of Sapiro, Princess of Lireo (half-sister) - whose mother was Queen Alena of Sapiro, Sang'gre of Lireo, and sister of Prince Kahlil of Sapiro and Lireo. **Prince Arman of Sapiro, Lost Prince of Hera Aega (half-brother) - whose mother was Hera Odessa of Aega. References Category:Gem Master Category:Luntaie Category:Main character Category:Dama Category:Finale character Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena character